Mysterious Stranger
by princess-of-Mirkwood1
Summary: Harry Potter on his 6th year at Hogwarts, meets a strange new orphan on the train (no romance between her and Harry!). But who is she? Why won't she tell anyone about her past? Why does she hate Draco so much? R/R
1. To begin...

Mysterious Stranger  
  
IMPORTANT!  
  
Hi.it's PoM here.and er.I haven't written for AGES! Oh well.I was just remembering this fic and reading it, it sucks.big time.well as far as Rebecca is concerned.this is going to change! Stupid stereotypical Mary- Sue! Yes, it IS a Mary-Sue.I could change her name so it's NOT a Mary- Sue.but you'd all think it was anyway.I must make her less perfect!!! Please re-read Written by Princess-of-Mirkwood (PoM) Co-written with Slinkimalinki (Slinks) Disclaimer: We, unfortunately, own none of the HP characters - which belong to JK Rowling, neither do we own the Elves *sigh* - which belong to JRR Tolkien. I don't think they appear in this chapter though.We own Rebecca (correction, Rebecca owns Rebecca), Professor Connelly and Professor Lomelindi (pronounced Low-mel-in-dee. but ya gotta say it fast to make it half decent!), who is actually owned by Jen! SO DON'T SUE US!! Unless you want *empties out her pocket* a piece of string, 2000 bits of paper (loooong story), some lolly wrappers. and wait for it... wait for it... A WHOLE 5 CENTS!!!!!!!!!!! A/N: PoM (Becca) - I've decided that this chap and the last one are set at the burrow. Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all there. Oh yeah, I've decided that Fred and George's year are still in Hogwarts. Hey I should be allowed some poetic licence! Slinks (Jen) - Hey peoples!! Sorry bout the wacko disclaimer. I was on a high when I wrote it. and Becca better not have deleted it before she posted this!! Thank you ALL who reviewed!! There are personal thanks down the bottom!!! Enjoy!! Sorry it's not very long!! But we will post more soon!!!!!! Chapter Two 'Whatchya doing Harry?' asked Ron's sleepy voice. 'Nothing I can't sleep,' said Harry, walking back to his bed. 'You're all sweaty though,' said Ron concerned, peering at him through the darkness as he started to wake up properly. 'I'm fine ok?!' Harry said, a little louder then he'd intended to. 'S'morning already?' said George, emerging out of his blankets. Fred wasn't far behind. (A/N don't you reckon that George is SSSSSOOOOOOOOO underrated in Harry Potter? Fred gets all the good lines! I'll shut up now.) 'It's nothing,' said Harry, not wanting to tell the Weasley' about his dream, Ron would be worried and Fred and George would laugh. "I just felt a little hot, so I went to the window to get some fresh air.' 'Not sick are you Harry?' said Fred, 'You could ask mum to give you something for it.' 'I'm fine!' 'Well, if you say so,' said Ron, looking at Harry with suspiciously. 'Let's get back to sleep,' Harry went on, 'it's school tomorrow after all, so we have to get up early.' ~*~*~*~*~ Sure enough, the next morning Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione where up at the crack off dawn. They piled into two ministry cars. 'Why have we got Ministry cars dad?' said George. 'Oh well you know,' said Mr Weasley, careful not to look at Harry, 'tighter security and all.' Harry sighed. He knew that this 'tighter security' was because the Ministry was so afraid that Voldemort (Slinks: MOULDIEWART DAMMIT!! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE LEARN HIS REAL NAME!! MOULDIEWART!!) Would try and kill him, again. All this security was beginning to bug Harry; he could walk from class to class, without being in mortal peril. They got to king's Cross station very late, because they had had to go back quite a few times, to get Fred's cauldron, Ginny's wand and, much to his embarrassment, Harry's whole trunk (PoM: Hahahahaha stupid boy!) They arrived at King's Cross-with only a few minutes to spare. 'Hurry up all of you!' said Mrs Weasley, grouchily. 'You three go first!' she gestured towards Ron, Harry and Hermione. The group wheeled their trolleys towards the barrier, and leant against it, talking idly, before sliding through the wall, and into platform 9 ¾. As they quickly put their trunks onto the train; Fred, George and Ginny appeared, and piled their trunks besides theirs. Ginny went of to sit with some of her 5th year friends, and Fred and George went to sit with Lee Jordan, and the other 7th years. Harry, Ron and Hermione went down the train, searching for an empty compartment. All except for the last one they where all full. There was only one person in there, a girl they hadn't seen before.she wasn't particularly good looking, but she did have stern, bright, almost scary, deep brown eyes, which were at present gazeing reproachfully up at them. 'Um.can we sit here?' stuttered Harry; dropping his gaze, for some reason, he couldn't look her in the eye. 'Yeah, sure, whatever,' said the girl, turning to stare out the window once more. Hermione, always forward and to the point questioned 'What's your name? I haven't seen you before,' she said. The girl turned to look at her, and said cautiously, my name's Rebecca.Dildré,' she said. 'I'm new.' 'We'd noticed.' said Ron.Hermione glared at him 'What school did you come from?' said Hermione. 'Eton,' said Rebecca, (PoM: Eton is a school that doesn't offer full training for wizards like Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons do. For more information, check Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets page 73, 5 lines from the bottom, where Justin Finch-Fletchley is talking! Slinks: ahhh. Becca. I think that was because his parents didn't know he was a wizard then, so he went to an ordinarily school. PoM: meh. too bad!) She sighed, 'I'll have loads to catch up on.' 'You'll manage!' said Hermione, 'why didn't you come here in the first place?' 'I couldn't afford it.' 'You couldn't afford it?' said Ron. 'whatcha mean, you couldn't afford it?' Rebecca fixed him with a piercing glare. 'both my parents are dead, and they didn't leave me much money.' That successfully shut Ron up, which, Harry had to admit, was quite an achievement. 'Did Voldemort kill your parents?' Harry asked bluntly. Rebecca gave him a searching look, and for a moment Harry tried to contemplate why, then he realised. 'You said his name.' she said slowly 'Sorry,' Harry started 'I meant he-wh.' 'no, it's fin,.' she cut in, 'it's stupid all this he-who-must-not-be- names, you-know-who business.' 'Great.' said Ron sarcastically. 'another one.' Rebecca opened her mouth to reply, but never got it, because at that moment Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Rebecca's face when deathly white. A/N: Personal thanks - Annelise - THANK YOU!! We feel much loved and hope this next chapter is good enough!! Spunki-girl - WE IS SORRY BOUT HAGRID TOO!! WE LOVED HIM!! But, unfortunately, it had to be done *sniffle* Grey Wolf - We're glad you found it interesting!! It gets WAAAAAAY interestinger (or as my grammar obsessed mum likes to put it, more interesting!) later on! Slinkimalinki - Well, as we all know.. I KICK ASS AT REVIEWING!!! Sorry. I drank too much red corjigal (Katie-bob's version of cordial. I think I spelt it right). tee hee. Well, me, thank you very much for your review. I enjoyed. er. reading it. oh yeah. and for all who didn't read it or see the last message. GOLLUM KICKS FRODO-ASS!! *ducks all the Frodo-lover's flying chairs* hehe. PoM: Feel free to review (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge), for all of those people who haven't figured out how to do that, you press the button that says click-here-to-submit-review (slaps face in horror) in other words, PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAASSSSSSEEE review! Feel free to ask questions, and I'll answer them if I can! Oh yeah, and I'm not sure if there IS scholarships to Hogwarts, but too bad. there is in THIS story! Slinks: Well, I hope ya all enjoyed that!!! But believe me, it gets SO much more plotful (is that a word??? Oh well... too bad!) in the later chapters. I should know!! We've already written most!! The next chapter should be up in... Oooh. say about 5 day's maybe?? Depends on how inspired we are to type *cough*lots-of-reviews-help*cough* because we've gotten it all written by hand. Any who. KUDOS TO ALL WHO BOTHER TO READ MY INSANLY LONG A/N NOTES!!! I know some people like them!! *everyone starts coughing* And oh yeah, if you review us, one of us will review you back!!! Love, Princess-of-Mirkwood and Slinkimalinki 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Mysterious Stranger  
  
IMPORTANT! Hi.it's PoM here.and er.I haven't written for AGES! Oh well.I was just remembering this fic and reading it, it sucks.big time.well as far as Rebecca is concerned.this is going to change! Stupid stereotypical Mary- Sue! Yes, it IS a Mary-Sue.I could change her name so it's NOT a Mary- Sue.but you'd all think it was anyway.I must make her less perfect!!! Please re-read Written by Princess-of-Mirkwood (PoM) Co-written with Slinkimalinki (Slinks) Disclaimer: We, unfortunately, own none of the HP characters - which belong to JK Rowling, neither do we own the Elves *sigh* - which belong to JRR Tolkien. I don't think they appear in this chapter though.We own Rebecca (correction, Rebecca owns Rebecca), Professor Connelly and Professor Lomelindi (pronounced Low-mel-in-dee. but ya gotta say it fast to make it half decent!), who is actually owned by Jen! SO DON'T SUE US!! Unless you want *empties out her pocket* a piece of string, 2000 bits of paper (loooong story), some lolly wrappers. and wait for it... wait for it... A WHOLE 5 CENTS!!!!!!!!!!! A/N: PoM (Becca) - I've decided that this chap and the last one are set at the burrow. Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all there. Oh yeah, I've decided that Fred and George's year are still in Hogwarts. Hey I should be allowed some poetic licence! Slinks (Jen) - Hey peoples!! Sorry bout the wacko disclaimer. I was on a high when I wrote it. and Becca better not have deleted it before she posted this!! Thank you ALL who reviewed!! There are personal thanks down the bottom!!! Enjoy!! Sorry it's not very long!! But we will post more soon!!!!!! Chapter Two 'Whatchya doing Harry?' asked Ron's sleepy voice. 'Nothing I can't sleep,' said Harry, walking back to his bed. 'You're all sweaty though,' said Ron concerned, peering at him through the darkness as he started to wake up properly. 'I'm fine ok?!' Harry said, a little louder then he'd intended to. 'S'morning already?' said George, emerging out of his blankets. Fred wasn't far behind. (A/N don't you reckon that George is SSSSSOOOOOOOOO underrated in Harry Potter? Fred gets all the good lines! I'll shut up now.) 'It's nothing,' said Harry, not wanting to tell the Weasley' about his dream, Ron would be worried and Fred and George would laugh. "I just felt a little hot, so I went to the window to get some fresh air.' 'Not sick are you Harry?' said Fred, 'You could ask mum to give you something for it.' 'I'm fine!' 'Well, if you say so,' said Ron, looking at Harry with suspiciously. 'Let's get back to sleep,' Harry went on, 'it's school tomorrow after all, so we have to get up early.' ~*~*~*~*~ Sure enough, the next morning Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione where up at the crack off dawn. They piled into two ministry cars. 'Why have we got Ministry cars dad?' said George. 'Oh well you know,' said Mr Weasley, careful not to look at Harry, 'tighter security and all.' Harry sighed. He knew that this 'tighter security' was because the Ministry was so afraid that Voldemort (Slinks: MOULDIEWART DAMMIT!! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE LEARN HIS REAL NAME!! MOULDIEWART!!) Would try and kill him, again. All this security was beginning to bug Harry; he could walk from class to class, without being in mortal peril. They got to king's Cross station very late, because they had had to go back quite a few times, to get Fred's cauldron, Ginny's wand and, much to his embarrassment, Harry's whole trunk (PoM: Hahahahaha stupid boy!) They arrived at King's Cross-with only a few minutes to spare. 'Hurry up all of you!' said Mrs Weasley, grouchily. 'You three go first!' she gestured towards Ron, Harry and Hermione. The group wheeled their trolleys towards the barrier, and leant against it, talking idly, before sliding through the wall, and into platform 9 ¾. As they quickly put their trunks onto the train; Fred, George and Ginny appeared, and piled their trunks besides theirs. Ginny went of to sit with some of her 5th year friends, and Fred and George went to sit with Lee Jordan, and the other 7th years. Harry, Ron and Hermione went down the train, searching for an empty compartment. All except for the last one they where all full. There was only one person in there, a girl they hadn't seen before.she wasn't particularly good looking, but she did have stern, bright, almost scary, deep brown eyes, which were at present gazeing reproachfully up at them. 'Um.can we sit here?' stuttered Harry; dropping his gaze, for some reason, he couldn't look her in the eye. 'Yeah, sure, whatever,' said the girl, turning to stare out the window once more. Hermione, always forward and to the point questioned 'What's your name? I haven't seen you before,' she said. The girl turned to look at her, and said cautiously, my name's Rebecca.Dildré,' she said. 'I'm new.' 'We'd noticed.' said Ron.Hermione glared at him 'What school did you come from?' said Hermione. 'Eton,' said Rebecca, (PoM: Eton is a school that doesn't offer full training for wizards like Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons do. For more information, check Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets page 73, 5 lines from the bottom, where Justin Finch-Fletchley is talking! Slinks: ahhh. Becca. I think that was because his parents didn't know he was a wizard then, so he went to an ordinarily school. PoM: meh. too bad!) She sighed, 'I'll have loads to catch up on.' 'You'll manage!' said Hermione, 'why didn't you come here in the first place?' 'I couldn't afford it.' 'You couldn't afford it?' said Ron. 'whatcha mean, you couldn't afford it?' Rebecca fixed him with a piercing glare. 'both my parents are dead, and they didn't leave me much money.' That successfully shut Ron up, which, Harry had to admit, was quite an achievement. 'Did Voldemort kill your parents?' Harry asked bluntly. Rebecca gave him a searching look, and for a moment Harry tried to contemplate why, then he realised. 'You said his name.' she said slowly 'Sorry,' Harry started 'I meant he-wh.' 'no, it's fin,.' she cut in, 'it's stupid all this he-who-must-not-be- names, you-know-who business.' 'Great.' said Ron sarcastically. 'another one.' Rebecca opened her mouth to reply, but never got it, because at that moment Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Rebecca's face when deathly white. A/N: Personal thanks - Annelise - THANK YOU!! We feel much loved and hope this next chapter is good enough!! Spunki-girl - WE IS SORRY BOUT HAGRID TOO!! WE LOVED HIM!! But, unfortunately, it had to be done *sniffle* Grey Wolf - We're glad you found it interesting!! It gets WAAAAAAY interestinger (or as my grammar obsessed mum likes to put it, more interesting!) later on! Slinkimalinki - Well, as we all know.. I KICK ASS AT REVIEWING!!! Sorry. I drank too much red corjigal (Katie-bob's version of cordial. I think I spelt it right). tee hee. Well, me, thank you very much for your review. I enjoyed. er. reading it. oh yeah. and for all who didn't read it or see the last message. GOLLUM KICKS FRODO-ASS!! *ducks all the Frodo-lover's flying chairs* hehe. PoM: Feel free to review (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge), for all of those people who haven't figured out how to do that, you press the button that says click-here-to-submit-review (slaps face in horror) in other words, PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAASSSSSSEEE review! Feel free to ask questions, and I'll answer them if I can! Oh yeah, and I'm not sure if there IS scholarships to Hogwarts, but too bad. there is in THIS story! Slinks: Well, I hope ya all enjoyed that!!! But believe me, it gets SO much more plotful (is that a word??? Oh well... too bad!) in the later chapters. I should know!! We've already written most!! The next chapter should be up in... Oooh. say about 5 day's maybe?? Depends on how inspired we are to type *cough*lots-of-reviews-help*cough* because we've gotten it all written by hand. Any who. KUDOS TO ALL WHO BOTHER TO READ MY INSANLY LONG A/N NOTES!!! I know some people like them!! *everyone starts coughing* And oh yeah, if you review us, one of us will review you back!!! Love, Princess-of-Mirkwood and Slinkimalinki 


End file.
